User blog:WraithOfWaffle/Battle Six: The PMC (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3) vs. Merryweather Security (Grand Theft Auto V)
The PMC, the private army who've fought Spetsnaz and African Militia forces vs. Merryweather Security, the paramilitary doing the dirty work of Devin Weston and trying to get rid of his problems: Michael De Santa, Trevor Phillips, and Franklin Clinton! WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? Happy New Year everyone! Hello I'm TheWetWaffle and welcome to my sixth battle, today we will be having two private armies going toe-to-toe to see who is the deadliest paramilitary! Also if you like this battle, check out J80Kar's Pay Day Crew vs. Los Santos Heist Group. The PMC Not much is known about the PMC, as they have no part in Modern Warfare 3's campaign and are a multiplayer only faction. What is known though is that they are a private military company ('P'rivate 'M'ilitary 'C'ompany) and are stationed in Somalia and Thailand. In Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer, they fight the African Militia on the maps Bakaara, Mission, Carbon, and Village and fight the Spetsnaz on Bootleg. They are also seem to be under the command of the leader of Team Two from the mission "Return to Sender" in Somalia during the campaign as the PMC operates in Somalia. Merryweather Security Merryweather Security is a paramilitary operating all over in the world including the Middle East and San Andreas, the setting for Grand Theft Auto V. Throughout their time operating in San Andreas, local drug dealer and arms dealer Trevor Phillips causes them trouble including stealing a cargo plane of supplies and when he abducted ne of their trains and crashed it, destroying the cargo. These events cause them to lose millions of dollars and support from other parties including the US government. By the end of GTA V, they lose their governmental contract and are forced to shut down any operations they have in the United States and making them lose millions of dollars. Weapons The PMC will be armed with... *Melee: Blackhawk Tatang Length: 13 Inches (Total), 8 Inches (Blade) Puncture wounds *Short Range: Desert Eagle Mark XIX Capacity: 7 Rounds Caliber: .50 AE Range: 50m Weight: 4.4 Pounds *Mid Range: UMP .45 Capacity: 25 Rounds Caliber: .45 ACP Range: 70m Rate of Fire: 600 RPM *Long Range: G36C Capacity: 30 Rounds Caliber: 5.56x45mm NATO Range: 800m Rate of Fire: 750 RPM *Explosive: Semtex Moldable, sticks to objects Varied blast radius *Special: M84 Stun Grenade Blast Radius: 1.5m 170-180 decibel soundwave Blinds foe with bright flash of light BlackhawkTatang.jpeg|Blackhawk Tatang DesertEagle.jpg|Desert Eagle Mark XIX UMP 45.jpg|UMP .45 Hkg36c.jpg|G36C Semtex.jpeg|Semtex M84 stun grenade.jpg|M84 Stun Grenade Merryweather Security will be armed with... *Melee: Nightstick Length: 24 inches (Main bludegeoning area) Blunt trauma *Short Range: Heckler and Koch P2000 Capacity: 12 Rounds Caliber: .40 S&W Range: 50m Weight: 1.37 Pounds *Mid Range: Modified MP5A3 (Has UMP 9 parts, the specs will be of a normal MP5A3) Capacity: 30 Rounds Caliber:9x19 Parabellum Range: 200m Rate of Fire: 800 RPM *Long Range: HK416 Capacity: 30 Rounds Caliber: 5.56x45mm NATO Range: 200m Rate of Fire: 900 RPM *Explosive: M26 Grenade Blast Radius: 5m (Lethal) -10m Fuse time: 4-5 seconds Throwable hand grenade *Special: Advanced TaserM26 Pistol-like taser that sends a patch of electricity Range: 4.5m Nightstick.jpg|Nightstick P2000.jpg|P2000 Modified MP5A3.png|Modified MP5A3 Hk416-2.jpg|HK416 M26A1Grenade.jpg|M26 Grenade AdvancedM26.jpg|Advanced Taser M26 X Factors Explanations *Both groups seem to have the same training. Private contractors don't give the best training but it's good to mention that Merryweather was inspired by Academi aka Blackwater, the PMC famous for it's alleged human rights violations during the Iraq War. *Merryweather takes brutality since they are willing to kill anyone that will uncover any of their secrets or to protect Devin Weston. *Both warriors have ingaged in combat but the PMC have fought the Spetsnaz, a special forces group which gives them the edge. Even though Merryweather has fought a lot of people including terrorists but haven't fought anything like the Spetsnaz. *The PMC are at least successful in their operations. They can defeat the African Militia and Spetsnaz is MW3's multiplayer but Merryweather's number 1 problem Trevor Phillips has made their time in San Andreas a living nightmare. Merryweather's failure is why they had to get off of US soil. *The PMC don't seem to have a proper plan (like any MW3 multiplayer faction), they just run around and kill people while Merryweather seems to have a proper plan in their attempts to kill the GTA V protagonists, even though they fail. Weapon Edges *Melee: The nightstick can reach longer and can break bones but the Blackhawk Tatang can stab people and the puncture wounds can be pretty deadly. It's even for me. Edge: Even *Short Range: I'm going to be very honest here, I hate the Desert Eagle. It's an impractical hand cannon that has very high recoil and is heavy for a pistol. While it fires a very strong round, I'm giving the edge to the P2000 since it fires a pretty decent round, has a larger capacity, and less recoil than the Deagle. Edge: Merryweather Security *Mid Range: The UMP .45 fires the .45 ACP round which is stronger than the MP5A3's 9x19 Parabellum round but it's range and rate of fire is what prevents it from getting the edge. The MP5A3's 200m range and 800 RPM is what gets it the edge. Edge: Merryweather Security *Long Range: Both of these rifles are similar when you compare them. Both shoot the 5.56x45mm NATO round and have 30 rounds in a clip. I'm going to make this even, since the G36C has a longer range but the HK416 has a higher rate of fire. Edge: Even *Explosive: The M26 grenade can be thrown, doesn't require the user to set it in a location, and is a lot more portable than the semtex. The semtex can be a very good tactical tool since it can be used to sabatoge a pathway and could definitley surprise Merryweather. In the end, the edge goes to Merryweather's M26 grenade. Edge: Merryweather Security *Special: The Advanced Taser M26 can incapacite someone and shock them, similar to SWAT's taser shockwave as seen on Deadliest Warrior. Meanwhile, the M84 Stun Grenade can incapacitate multiple people and doesn't require the user to aim and fire, they can just throw it into a location. Edge: The PMC Voting A vote must include weapons edges or be a relevant five sentence paragraph explaining why that warrior should win. Votes that are one word, one sentence, are in all caps, or are completely bias will not count. Examples include " TEH PMC DUE TO THE FACT THAT I LOVE COD AND MW3 ROX" or "MERRYWEATHER SINCE THEY WERE IN GTA V!" will not count. Setting Where should this battle take place? The Foundry (A building in San Andreas and the location of the GTA V mission " The Third Way") Village (A battleground of the PMC and African Militia and a map in MW3) Foundry.jpg|The Foundry Village.png|Village Notes *The battle will be a squad on squad battle with five PMC soldiers against five Merryweather Security. *Voting will end January 11th, 2014. Next Battle Poll Which battle should I do next? Joker Impersonators (Gotham City Impostors) vs. Resistance (Brink) ZombiU Survivor (ZombiU) vs. Protagonist (Dead Trigger) Vaas Montenegro (Far Cry 3) vs. Eddy Raja (Uncharted) Battle PMC: 12345 Merryweather Security: 12345 Africa, 2013 In a village located somewhere in Africa, a group of five Merryweather Security troops are deployed to neutrilize a group of armed men killing civillians. They're driving in their Mesa and stop to inspect the empty village. Meanwhile, at the other end of the village five PMC soldiers are looking for the same men. They are unaware that they aren't the only ones in the village so it was surprising to see another group of men with weapons. Seeing them as threats, on of them opens fire with his UMP .45, killing a Merryweather officer. Merryweather Security: 1234 The other men take cover behind some walls near their Mesa. While this is going on, they open fire with their HK416s and MP5A3s. They manage to hit a PMC but he survives. One of the Merryweathers decides to take out an M26 Grenade and throws it at the group of men. The wounded man is destroyed in the explosion. PMC: 1234 The PMC decides to try to retreat but one of them decides to set up a semtex trap. He finishes and waits for a Merryweather to show up. He sees one but he start shooting at him. He tries to detonate the semtex but he dropped the detonator. He didn't want to shoot the semtex since it may damage it. As a last resort, he takes out his M84 Stun Grenade and throws it at the men. The man is dazed and drops his gun in the process. The PMC manages to get his detonator and pushes the button, killing the Merryweather in a firey explosion. Merryweather: 123 Another Merryweather pops out and shoots the PMC in the head with his MP5A3. PMC: 123 The remaining PMCs are scattered all over the place. One tries to hide in a cave but he spots a couple Merryweather. He opens fire with his G36C and manages to get one. Merryweather: 12 The PMC runs out of ammo and takes out his Desert Eagle. At the same the Merryweather runs out of ammo for his HK416 and takes out his P2000. He tries to shoot the Merryweather and manages to hit him in the leg but the Desert Eagle's recoil is too high and misses. The Merryweather hits the PMC in the head, killing him. PMC: 12 The Merryweather tries limping away from the scene but is cut off by a PMC's Blackhawk Tatang stabbing him in the back. Merryweather Security: 1 The last Merryweather is trying to get to his Mesa but is getting shot at by a PMC's G36C. The Merryweather shoots him with his MP5A3 but the gun is shot off his hand. The PMC rushes over to him and pushes him to the ground, preparing to kill him. But the Merryweather takes out his M26 Advanced Taser and stuns the PMC, causing him to collapse to the ground. He gets up, takes out his nightstick, and starts blugeoning his enemy's skull in. PMC: 1 The remaining Merryweather makes his way to the Mesa and turns on the ignition. He barely puts his foot on the gas but the worse thing happens, he feels a cold steel object against the back of his head. The PMC was in the back seat with his Desert Eagle in hand. "Ah sh*t" he mutters before his brain is turned into jelly by the Desert Eagle's .50 AE round. Merryweather Security: The PMC exits the back of the Mesa and raises his Desert Eagle in victory. WINNER: PMC Expert's Opinion While Merryweather Security did have the superior SMG and pistol, the PMC had better a better special weapon, explosive that could be used a lot more tactically, and combat experience fighting African Militia and Spetsnaz. Merryweather's past failures is what caused them to fail here today. Next Time... Two armed groups that fight for different causes will go head to head to see who is better. The Joker Impersonators, the gang dressed up like the Clown Prince of Crime and fight the Batz will go against the Resistance, the Ark's freedom figherts that fight the Security to try to make contact with the outside world. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? Find out next time! Category:Blog posts